The Dark Queen
by Persian princess123
Summary: Hermione Granger is super sweet, everyone loves her but what happens when she changes sides in the war. Who will influence this decicion. R
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lords Plan

I slowly descended the long narrow marble stairs, to the dining room. There where over 100's of people in the wide room, and all like me where in long dark robes and black masks. We all also waited for one person to appear. For one person who had turned our lives' into misery but, with that misery he gave power and wealth. I stood on the last stair deep in thought when every dark hooded figure ran into a circle; I quickly came out of my trance and ran towards the circle to my spot. The dark lord had come. We all knelt down as the dark lord came into the circle.

"Welcome my friends!" He exclaimed in his slimy voice. "Stand up!" He ordered. All the hooded figures slowly stood up and removed our masks, with a whip of our wands. "How are all of you?" He questioned. He was in a rather good mood. We all nodded our heads, as in good how are you. "I am fantastic, because I have a way to win the war and end it. We all looked up at the dark lord eagerly. "I have a plot, to destroy Potter and this plan is the foolproof." Everyone hooted at the dark lord. My wild aunt screamed out.

"My lord what is this plan. We are all dying to know." And when she says we she means herself, kissing up to the man of her dreams. Everyone knows the only reason auntie Bella is with the dark lord is because she fancied him for his looks in school. Apparently the dark lord was quite the ladies man while he was mortal. And my auntie Bella who was only a few years younger than him fancied him along with the rest of her year. And I used to wonder why she still liked that man. If he even is a man. He is so ugly with his long snow white face. No nose and red slit eyes. He was my master and was a powerful man my loyalties lies with him, but I always just wondered. I used to think auntie Bella just had bad taste but then I noticed she loved him for him power. Everyone was aware of this except the dark lord.

"Yes, we are my lord." My father spoke trying to kiss up to the boss. As I looked through his mind I noticed that he really did not give a crap about the plan. He just wanted to do his job and get paid. "DRACO SCOURPIOUS MALFOY STAY GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled out loud with venom in his voice that scared the life out of me.

"Sorry father." I whispered.

"Anyway, Lucius if you are so eager to hear my brilliant plan you will not yell when I am about to say something."

"Yes, my lord. I apologize for that. I was caught off guard."

"Apology accepted." He said annoyed. A small smirk played upon my lips, as I had just got my father in trouble.

"To get one's father in trouble is not a prize my dear boy!" The dark lord said.

"Sorry, my lord." I mumbled. "

"It is not to me you should say sorry to."

"Sorry father." I whispered. "I know you will deal with me later." I said.

"Precisely my son!" He yelled. I gulped at the thought of what my father would do to me. We have quite a history of fights. In one fight he threw knives at me. The next he threw china, and painful spells my way. But lately it was all the above in one and I would be doing the same thing as him. My poor mum was always in the middle.

"On to more important topics, the plan." The dark lord yelled at the two Malfoy's. "Why does Potter always win? Because of his friend Granger, she is always the brains behind the operation. And Wesley is the sidekick. He is not a problem. Granger becomes a problem for us. She is smart and cunning. But we must destroy the golden trio and how do we do that?" He asked waiting for someone to respond. No one respond. "By taking away the golden trio and making the Dum duet." He replied.

"But they will go to Dumbledore for help!" I said.

"That is taken care of my boy." I nodded in satisfaction.

"Tomorrow when Miss Granger is on her way home from her muggle work, you will kidnap her. Doing this mission is Lucius, Avery, and Rockwood." He waited for their thanks.

"Thank you my lord that will be an honour!" My father replied.

"I'm with Lucius my lord. Our greatest thanks and we will not disappoint you." Rockwood said.

"How is this going to work my lord? And thank you for giving ME this honour. " Avery replied lamely.

"You're welcome Lucius, Rockwood and Avery." He said with a smile. "Here is how this is going to work! You guys are going to be in her house when she comes. Lucius you will hide by the front door, outside. You will take her wand from her, once that is over she will walk into her house and Avery you will stun her and she will faint into Rockwood arms. I do not want her hurt got it?" They all nodded. "After words we will have to create another plan in which we will make her chose her side. That plan will be made after the kidnapping. And know I thank you all for coming today and wish you all a good night." With that he disappeared followed by other deatheathers. I took a deep breath and turned towards my father.

Father had his wand in his arm. I took mine out and before I could say anything he yelled "Expeliarmus!" And my wand was out of my hand and rolling on the marble floor. Then he yelled "Crucio!" I fell onto the cold marble floor. I felt like a thousand needles where sticking into my body. I curled my body in hope the pain would lessen. But no it just hurt the same. I yelled out in pain and my mother came running in to see me screaming red in the face out of breath and my father laughing. "Lucius!" She yelled. "Stop, please your killing our son." She yelled. She started shaking her husband but he just threw her onto the floor. My mother yelled and her big sister came to the rescue.

"Lucius enough you're going to kill Draco. Want if the dark lord needs Draco!" She yelled. He immediately stopped.

"You're lucky boy!" He said and went into his study. Bellatrix and my mother ran towards me and I sighed. The pain was easing down. I just lay there quietly while my mum did some spells over me, easing the pain. Within minutes I was able to sit up with little pain.

"Are you crazy boy, you know what you father will do to you and yet you still tempt him to do so." I gave my Malfoy trade smirk to my aunt. "Don't smirk at me!"

"Sorry auntie. I just wanted the dark lord to see that his so called faithful deatheather does not give a crapper about his boss."

"Yeah well you better not because your father is not frightened of using spells on you." My mother said kissing my check.

"Alright mum I will behave myself." I said kissing her checks. "And thanks aunties Bella for well you know what."

"Anytime Draco," She said

"Oh and mum you know not to get to close to him while he is mad. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am fine boy I am not the one who got the cruciatus curse. A little push will not do anything to me." I nodded.

"I think I am going to go to bed mom. It had been a big day." She nodded. I walked upstairs brushed my teeth and removed my clock and clothes and crawled into the warm bed. And fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Capture

Capture

"Avery, Rockwood get into the house, but stay quite I want you all behind the door!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at the deatheaters.

"Alohomora," Rockwood whispered whipping his wand with the spell. The door opened and the black hooded figures crept into the house, and hid behind the door.

"She calls this a house?" Avery questioned.

"I don't know ask her." Rockwood spat.

"And who put Lucius in charge?"

"Lucius always puts himself in charge, Avery you should know. He thinks he is the dark lords favourite or something."

"Well he is not and should get with the program." Avery threatened.

"Try telling him that." Rockwood replied annoyed.

"I will"

"Sure." Rockwood replied unconvinced.

Back outside Lucius hide behind a tree eagerly waiting for Hermione to return home. Once she arrived Lucius flicked his wand and muttered "Accio Grangers wand." Her wand flew from her coats pocket and into Lucius Malfoy's long pale fingers. Hermione did not notice and walked into the house, saw two black clocked men then was out.

I woke up on the cold concrete floor. I did not know where I was, what happened or how I got here. All I knew is that my head was throbbing and I wanted to escape. I had a bad felling about this. You know that felling you have when you go somewhere that you should not be in. That's the felling I have right now. All I know is the place I am in is cold, damp and dirty. I also noticed I was still in my nurse uniform. That's when everything came back to my memory. I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. I had a felling it would be a bad day, when I went to work 3 people had already died and 2 lost their lives afterward. I felt too depressed and could not eat. I just had the felling to cradle in my bed and sleep until tomorrow. Skip this miserable day and wake up a new tomorrow. But I had to finish work, my boss realized how miserable I was, and told me to go home. I thanked him and got my stuff and left. Once I arrived home I saw two clocked men, then everything went black. What would Deatheaters want with me? Maybe they are using me to get Ha-Potter here. They most likely do not know Ron and I got into a fight and we have not spoken in months. So what do they want, that is the question I want to know. And where the bloody hell am I? Just as I asked that questioned a door opened, and footsteps descended the stair case. A tall clocked man came into view.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Lucius Malfoy!" He replied taking out his wand; I flinched at his action thinking he would use it on me, when he flicked it against his own face, removing the mask. His face features were like his son long, pale face, with dark stormy eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Where do you think?"

"Some sort of deatheather dungeon."

"Not just any deatheather dungeon, we have many. This is my home. Welcome to the Malfoy manor."

"What a pleasant place." I replied sarcastically. "What does the dark lord want from me anyway?"

"If the dark lord thinks that by me being here that Potter will come here then he is very wrong!"

"And why do you say so?"

"We got into a fight!"

"Read this." He said passing me a paper.

Missing Granger

Miss Hermione Jean Granger was kidnapped in the early hours of yesterday, on her way back from her muggle job. Why she has taken up a muggle job surprised the entire wizarding world. Miss Granger was taken at around 4:00pm suspected by deatheaters. For what reasons are they interested in the young girl? Is her capture for information or to get Potter to them? Here is what the famous Harry James Potter has to say.

"Let her go Voldomort. She has NO resent information, we got into a fight and I have not seen her since then. She has no updates on our ventures or plans. But if your plan is for me to come there let Hermione know that I will be on my way, WITH the order. And Hermione I am sorry. I know I should not have done what I did but I did. And I am sorry."

"So they don't care about you?" Lucius asked in a mock voice.

"Maybe He cares a little."

"Yeah well your purpose is still unclear to us. We will find out later today. Anyway the meeting will start shortly and I still am not in uniform. Something's to tell you about this place. I am not completely heartless there is a bed at the side, Merlin knows when the sheets where washed and when the bed was made. I am thinking the late 15 hundreds."

"I think the floor will be fine." I replied discussed.

"Suite yourself, and the food will come three times a day by one of the deatheaters. If they try to hurt you just remind them the dark lord want you in PERFECT health." And with that he walked up the stairs and closed the door. I rolled my eyes at the arrogant man. I walked towards the corner where the bed was and it was perfect. The bed was a nurse bed, the covers and sheets a light pink. There was a note on the foam pillow. Dear Miss Granger, I heard that you where here and got you a disenable bed and sheets. The other one's where from the late fifteen hundreds. Sorry this was the best I could get. Most love Dobby the FREE house elf.

I smiled to myself, that kind house elf. I looked down at my clothes, they where filthy. I stripped into my undergarments and slipped under the warm black blankets, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The plan

The Plan

Everyone once again waited in my living room for the dark lord to come. I waited in my deatheather robe and mask. I sat there wondering what this full proof plan was. Do I have to anything to do with it? What will I have to do? Hopefully not murder, my stomach is too weak. Just as my thought finished, my left for arm felt like someone but it on fire. I walked silently to place in the circle of deatheaters awaiting our lord to appear. Minutes passed by before a long dark clocked figure appeared. The figure did not great anyone, but screamed. "STAND EVERYONE! LUCIUS, AVERY AND ROCKWOOD HAVE YOU GOTEN THE GIRL?"

"Yes, my lord." Lucius smiled wickedly.

"Good!" He exclaimed turning happy. "So I have a plan but need some help in finishing it. So I want Granger as a deatheather. So this is how it will work, she will get pregnant with one of your children." He said pointing to all of us. "Now what do you guys think will be the best way." I raised my hand.

"My lord I know Granger better than all of you but together. She is one hell of a stubborn witch. We will have to kiss up to her, and trick her. Give her a nice room, big bed, colourful room. All of us be nice to her, and then she might get caught off guard. But then the person who will do her will have to be closet with her. The person you chose should be smart, funny, completive, young and handsome. Who do you suggest?"

"YOU!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" I asked with a look of fright.

"Who else here is young?" Bellatrix

"Ummm...Rockwood, he suites it perfectly I am not funny."

"No, you are funny, you just where. Rockwood young." Everyone laughed and Rockwood rolled his eyes.

"Perfect your task you have one year to finish it." The dark lord said smiling "Now Draco go start planning how her room will look. Once that is done you and your mother will go buy the stuff, and colour the room. Once all of this is done you will call me over for further information."

"Sure, my lord but I have NO clue what girls like."

"Naricssa go help your son."

"Yes, my lord." She exclaimed and ran up the room with me.

Total Perspective

The dark lord waited till he heard a door slam shut, then he proceed. "Okay here is the rest of the plan that Draco cannot know of, since he will most likely tell Miss. Granger after they become close."

"Once the child is born, and Miss Granger has grown close to the child, I will send Potter a vision that the child is torturing Hermione, and the location. Potter will come running over here and kill the child. Then she will get upset with Potter and who will be her comfort?" Voldomort looked around but no one responded. "Anyone know?" Still no one responded. "I am giving you people permission to speak."

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Right, along with Draco who will also be in depression? And Narcissa and Draco cannot find out, because Narcissa will tell Draco, and Draco will not follow through on the plan willingly." Everyone nodded in understanding.

A few floors up Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy sat on Draco's bed planning the perfect room for Hermione Granger.

"Mum how are we supposed to make this?" I questioned.

"Pink, fluffy and comfy."

"Alright which room should it be?"

"Umm... how about the room next to yours, encase she fells unsafe she can come to you."

I groaned. "I don't want her mum; she is well last time I saw her she was ugghh."

"That was at least five to six years ago. She was under those school robes; they purposely make people look unappealing so that certain things do not happen."

"Yet those things still happen." I whispered to myself.

"Well I hope you are where not one of people."

"Of cores not mother." I lied.

"Mhm!" She replied unconvinced as I smirked.

"So back to topic, so she is in room 430?"

"Yep,"

"Draco don't worry yourself about the room in a flick of my wand the room will be ready, watch." My mother exclaimed. I walked next to her to the room next to mine which would soon belong to Hermione. My mom flicked her wand and everything changed. It was girly and pink. I walked out and walked downstairs. "My lord," I spoke "The room is ready turned out my mum, always had a design for a girl that she just never used."

"Good now go get the girl and show her, the bedroom and give her a towel so she can shower. Then start hanging with her. Give her books of ours to read. And get close to her, by the end of this year you should have an heir in your arms. "

"Yes, my lord."

"Go and get her but in the mean while everyone get lost." Everyone disappeared and I walked down to the basement. I walked over to the beds and saw a bundle cradled in the sheets. Alright start the nice act. I lie down next to her and stroked her hair. Her hair was nothing like I remember it, her hair was soft and fell in nice curls, not the bush I remembered. Hermione's eyes opened and let a scream escape her full lips. I quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Shhh... Hermione it is just me. Remember me the extremely hot Slytherin prince.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"I live here, and am here to help you?"

"What?"

"Ok I am not going to help you escape as much as I would like to we would both die trying. I convinced the Dark Lord to give you a room upstairs." This was not a lie at all. If we tried to escape there was bound to be some trap and the dark lord or deatheather would finish them both. And he did want her to escape cause then he would not have to shag her. And if it was not for him then her hands and legs would be tired to the bed and she would be rapped right now from one of those blood thirsty gits.

"Come on Hermione lets go upstairs, and I think you might need a bubble bath, with extra bubbles!" I teased. "You look tense" I replied at her questioning look.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked

"Cause I pity you." Which I did, I was not planning on being this nice to her. But then I thought if I was here what would I want. Hermione climbed out of bed and much to her surprise was still in her undergarment only. And lace undergarment. She blushed a blood red and hid under the blanket. I on the other hand looked shocked. Mum was right, those school robed do make a person look unappealing. My eyes had not left the place where she stood. She looked HOT!! No one said anything so I bent down to get her, her clothing. Once I picked them up I dropped them. "Granger those are gross."

"How about you try being kidnapped by deatheaters while knocked out and then have to sleep on these dirty floors. Do you now see how I got those clothes so dirty?" She shot back rudely.

"Yeah well it suites you, now your clothes and you have something in common. You're both filthy." As soon as that left his mouth and he saw Hermione's face he regretted it. The plan was to kiss up to her. This was not going to help in the least. "Opps... I did not mean it like that."

Hermione snorted. "Of course not you just meant it like you always do." Fresh tears slid down her face. "I know to all you guys I am just some filthy little mud blood."

"Don't say that." I said going with the act. I started re-stocking her long soft curls. "You're more than that. Don't put yourself down." I took her from under the blanket and placed her in my lap. She buried her head in my chest hot tears burning down her checks. "Hush, what is wrong?" I asked trying to act concerned.

"Not like you care you arse."

"Granger I see no reason why I should be called an arse. Care to enlighten me?"

"I don't need to enlighten you, because you well dame know!"

"I don't Granger, and that's why I am questioning you. If I did know what you and I were saying I would not even ask? Which brings me to a new question, what am I saying. I do not understand a bloody thing we are saying." Hermione laughed as I intended on doing.

"Oh you know Malfoy."

"I do, now do I?"

"Malfoy do you mind turning around, while I dress I really do fell filthy."

"Of course," I said turning. She quickly returned into her nurse outfit before tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ready," She said tensely.

I just nodded and walked with her up the long and narrow stairs of the basement. Once we reached the basement door, I took my wand out and mumbled a spell to open the door. The swung open as a I finished the spell. "Après vous." I said stepping to the side, and holding my hand out in a gesture for her to go.

"Apes vous?" Hermione questioned walking in front of me. "What does that mean?" A/n I most likely spelt that wrong, well don't blame me blame this guy in my class Akeem for distracting me during class.

"It is French for after you."

"Oh you can speak French."

"Oui,"

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Oui means yes!"

"Oh, were did you learn French?"

"Um... well I lived in France for a couple of years when I was younger and have been doing that ever since!"

"Cool"

Finally we reached the floor which both occupied. "Dobby!" I yelled summoning one of the many house elves.

"Yes Master Draco?" The little house elf came up calmly beside me. "Hello Miss Hermione."

"Hello Dobby how are you?" She asked.

"Not bad."

"Alright Dobby I am kind of in a rush. Could you please get Hermione's bath ready. Extra bubbles, and get her a towel."

"Yes Master Draco."

"Thanks Dobs, so umm Hermione anything else you need ask Dobby, I am going to be out of the house for awhile. My wand broke so I need a new one. Ok."

"Ok, umm thanks."

"No problem"

"Oh Master one last thing. Which bathtub will she be occupying?"

"Mine." Draco said.

"Alright Master good bye."

"Bye"


	4. Confusion

Confusion

Draco walked down the stairs and disappeared out of sight. "Common miss Hermione, this way." Hermione silently followed down the long and narrowed hallway. The hallway was nothing like anyone would think. The floors where carpeted a bright red and the ceiling was so tall, that you could probably fit 18 Shekel O' Niles on top of each other and still have room. After a couple of minutes they reached a pair of double doors , that read Room 429 Draco Malfoy. Dobby opened the double doors to reveal Malfoy's room. The walls where a light baby blue, his floors where light hardwood colour. To the right of the room he had a four-poster king bed. I stepped in closer to see a desk full of parchment.

"Dobby," I spoke breaking the silence. "What are in behind those doors?"

"Well the first door near the bed, is Draco's closet and the second door is his bathroom."

"Oh, and umm why is Draco nice to you?"

"He does just is cause he finds we do more things when asked nicely than, rudely."

"I see oh and thanks for the bed, it was comfortable. " I said smiling.

"It was my pleasure." Dobby said before walking in to the bathroom. I stood there thinking, waiting for the bath to be ready. Once Dobby walked out of the bathroom he gave me a big smile, which I returned.

"The bathtub is cleaned and ready."

"Thank you Dobby." I said.

"It was a pleasure. Anything else you need just let me know."

"OK." I said. He walked out of the room, and I walked into the bathroom. It was an old styled bathroom. Very cute. I thought. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the tub. It was warm. I quickly slipped into the tub and indulged in thought. What was going on, I was captured by deatheather's. Lucius Malfoy was being rude to me, and then his son comes down and starts treating me like an old friend. Being open and friendly. Eveything that Ron was not. She always wanted a guy that would let her in and be kind, love her for who she was and not the person they wanted. It all started when Ron and I became boyfriend and girl friend. He obviously just wanted me for my body. Not for anything else, slowly he found out that he also need a girl that was more like him. He started to take her more and more for herself. He was trying to get rid of her bookworm and controlling personality. But it all ended badly, when she found out that her so called love of her life was not he man she put him out to be.

_I came home from work to find the house that we shared oddly quiet, as I started to reach the top of the stairs, it got nosier. I opened the door to me and Ron's room to find him and Lavender Brown in the middle of a shagging session_

"_RONALD BILLUS WEASLY!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The sound of my yelles brought the couple out of their revere. _

"_Hermione,"_

"_How dare you!! How could you?" _

"_Because I don't love you, I only liked our body. I tried to change you so we could work, but no you had to read all the time, and you had to be so damn bossy." _

I just ran out of the house. Tears flew out of my eyes freely. I took a deep breath, and calmed down. I had more import matters to think about than that cheating bastard. Like what the deatheaters want with me. More importantly why is Malfoy so nice to me. He hated me, I was some stupid filthy little mud blood. Want could he want. Was he out for my body? I was not too bad. I was average for a girl, and had huge chest and long legs. A nice perfect ass size I smiled to myself. Something was also very weird about him. He was nice to Dobby, a house-elf something concentred lower than him. Ah Hermione you think too much. I thought. Just relax whatever they want will soon be reviled. I soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Plan into action

a/n hey everyone sorry for the late updates, I had writers block followed by projects followed by my brand new laptop broken but hp fixed it so in return i give u an new chapter! Thank you, to all who have stuck with me! Your the best!

Draco walked into the bathroom, ready for a long hot bath. He was really tense and dirty; he had just arrived from a mission. He was sent out to persuade the Giants to join the dark side. It hadn't gone as planned, and broke out in a fight thanks to Goyle. Draco hands where full of his blood; belonging to himself and others. He gently opened the door, and striped his clothes. Turned the bath tap on, little did he know that a young girl was lying there. As Draco turned the hot water on, Hermione let out a yelp, as the water burned her fair skin. Draco turned around to see Hermione wide awake and nude cradled in his bathtub. He ran over to the tub and turned the tap off. Hermione held her knees to her chest, blocking her chest and private from sight.

"Wow, you take long showers!" Draco smirked.

"I went to sleep."

"I can tell, did you get time to wash up?"

"Yeah, omg what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing just, went on a mission!"

"Uhm, alright I will leave you to your shower." She said getting up and wrapping her towel around her body. She has a slim, athletic build. Her chest looked huge, and her ass was well defined. She took one of her long legs and stepped out of the shower. His eyes followed her out the door.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, "That is one hot mud blood."

Draco bathed, while dirty thoughts about Hermione roaming his brain. A tap on the door announced a visitor. "Come in!" Draco called. Hermione walked into the room her towel still wrapped around her body.

"Sorry, to bother you but it has been over an hour and I am not sure where I will be residing; also where are my clothes?"

"Hermione, you sure know how to ruin a mood."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco exited the tub. He stood nude in the edge of the room drying himself off. Now it was Hermione's turn to stare, at Draco with is muscular toned back, long muscular legs and chest.

"Like what you see?"

Hermione didn't respond, and walked out of the room. Draco wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He opened the door waiting for Hermione to follow; she stood up from his bed and made her way to the French double doors. He exited the room and made his way to the room next door. He opened the mahogany double doors, and presented the room to her. The room was enormous, in the middle sat a four poster king sized bed. The comforter, pink and fluffy, just like the mountains of pink and purple pillows neatly pilled on her bed. The walls where furry and on the side of the room, lay a fuzzy bean bag chair. To the right wall was a pink shelf covered in books, she scanned the titles of the books amazed at the muggle variety. Romeo and Juliet, pride and prejudice, Twilight, Mob princess, The vampire Diaries, Heist Society. To the left was a deep purple desk, with fuzzy purple and pink quills and a deep pink Dell inspiration. "Malfoy, muggle technology?"

"Yes, indeed we don't despise them as much as we led people to believe."

"I am getting sort of cold, how about you?"

"I have been cold for nearly an hour and a half."

"Sorry, so your clothes are in the closet to your left. I or one of the house elves will, tell you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you."

Draco nodded and closed the door. She opened her closet; her own clothes didn't occupy the space, but a lovely Varity of dress, shirts, jeans and robes. Silk pyjamas occupied the left of her closet while the ground was filled with high hilled and flat shoes. Before she could decide on what to wear a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in." She called.

"Draco walked in wearing a suite, "Hermione, dinner will be ready shortly I also forgot to remind you that, to dinners we wear dresses, it is a family tradition. "

"Oh, of course."

"What have you decided on wearing?"

"To be honest I don't know, the dresses are all very beautiful. Could you help me?"

"This would be perfect." Draco pulled out a pink satin dress; the dress was low cut and went up to her knees. "With these shoes." Draco added, handing her a pair of black ballet flats, the string was to go around her feet.

"Also your jewellery is in the first dresser. " Hermione walked over to a pink vanity desk, she had missed. It was right beside her bed. The mirror was long and elegantly decorated. She opened the first dresser rings, necklaces, earrings' and bracelets where neatly piled. She opened the next dresser which was full of lace push up bras. Hermione closed the dresser as Draco laughed; she opened the last one which was full of lace thongs and cotton socks. She closed it as Draco went into a hiss of laughter.

"My mother, completely out does herself."

"Hermione blushed and waved her hands in front of him, to bring him out of his hiss. A second later her towel had found a place on the marble floor and Draco, had stopped laughing. Hermione's face went pink as she attempted to grab the towel. For some reason the towel kept changing locations. Hermione chased after the towel, her ass in his face.

"MALFOY, STOP!"

Draco put his hands up, "I am not doing anything." Giving up, Hermione ran to the dresser and pulled out a Bra and knickers. Draco still looked at her as she slipped the clothes on. She slipped the dress and shoes on.

"How do I look?" She asked, examine herself in the mirror.

"Darn sexy honey." The mirror spoke. Hermione squalled.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE!"

"Now you do, and you look stunning."

"Thank you," Hermione said making her way to the door. Draco offered his hand to her and she gratefully took it, afraid to slip on the stairs. The proceeded into the dining room, there sat many people.

"Hello, "Draco spoke. "This is my mother Narcissa, my father Lucius, my aunt Bellatrix, my uncle Randolph.

Narcissa stood up and walked up to Hermione. "Hello, Miss Granger I don't think we have meet before, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you, top of the class correct."

"Yes, nice to meet you as well."

Narcissa nodded and sat down. "I believe we have met before." Bellatrix spoke.

"Yes, we have the night Sirius was murdered." Hermione spat.

"You dare," Bellatrix yelled "CRUICO"

Draco stepped in front of Hermione and the curse hit him square in the chest. He fell screams bursting from his full pink lips. Bellatrix hadn't noticed and proceeded.

"BELLA, STOP YOU'VE HIT DRACO." As Bella looked, Draco lies breathless on the ground, red faced and struggling to sit. The men at the table ate like nothing happened, while the women rushed towards Draco. Hermione sat beside Draco, holding his hand in hers. Narcissa removed her wand from her robes, and preformed a few spells allowing Draco to sit.

"I am so sorry Draco!" Bellatrix cried, hugging her only nephew. "Auntie Bella, why would you even do that? He asked hugging he back.

"You're running the plan." He hissed in her ear.

The dinner continued quietly, and Draco escorted Hermione up to her room. Hermione was terrified; perhaps Bellatrix would hunt her in her sleep. Draco could see the fright in her eyes. "Hermione, would you like to sleep with me tonight? No strings attached!"

Hermione nodded, changed and slipped into the warm sheets next to Draco Malfoy. Forgetting the fact she was a prisoner.

A/nReview and a new chapter will come out!


End file.
